The invention relates to an anti-skid device for motor vehicles, having a plurality of chain strands distributed over the periphery of a holder which holder can be set into a rotational motion by a vehicle wheel, the ends of which chain strands facing away from the holder can be flung under centrifugal force beneath the vehicle wheel driving the holder, the holder being provided with a hub for a friction wheel which is made from elastic material and can be forced against the flank of the vehicle wheel and with a connecting member, formed by an annular plate, for the chain strands.
In an anti-skid device of the above type known from U.S. Pat. No. 2 277 036, the friction wheel and the connecting member, disposed on its underside, for the chain strands are mounted between two flanges of the hub of the holder and the end links of the chain strands are hung or welded into holes distributed over the periphery of the connecting member.
The known device is distinguished by the fact that it consists of a comparatively small number of simple parts. If it is nevertheless less than fully satisfactory, then this is due to the fact, inter alia, that in the case of the said device the connection between the friction wheel and the connecting member for the chain strands leaves something to be desired, as does the nature of the fastening of the chain strands to the connecting member.
In another anti-skid device known from U.S. Pat. No. 2 543 876, the hub for the friction wheel consists of two deep-drawn plates which are connected to each other and to a bush by welding, the lower plate of which exhibits a first holding flange for the friction wheel, whereas a second holding flange for the friction wheel is formed by the outer rim of a further plate, which plate is connected via spacers and screw bolts to the hub. Welded onto the lower of the two hub-forming plates are pairs of bars which are oriented perpendicularly to the plane of rotation of the friction wheel and are provided with bores for bolts for fastening the endsided eyelets of springs via which the chain strands are connected to the holder.
The second known anti-skid device has a complicated construction and is just as unsatisfactory in terms of the nature of the fastening of the chain strands to the holder as in terms of the secure seating of the friction wheel.